verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellensoerensen
Hellensoerensen is the fusion of all 6 supergods in The Supergod Council, only manifested a select few times for unique reasons. The reason The Supergod Council forms Hellensoerensen so rarely is that Hellensoerensen is so powerful that its mere existence within Beyond causes massive instability within the many Monocosms which can sometimes create additional problems which The Supergod Council would be forced to resolve. First Manifestation Main Article: The Aspect Lords When The Aspect Lords discovered that entities as weak as The Supergods could merge into an entity that can fight weaker Aspect Lords, they were afraid the Supergods may try to rebel and sought to erase it, but Hellensoerensen erased every weaker Aspect Lord within our Beyond Bubble instantly when they tried to touch him. The Aspect Lord responsible for creating the Supergods remained unharmed, as he was outside of Hellensoerensen's reach and was far stronger than Hellensoerensen regardless. However, the fact that they were able to kill Aspect Lords at all was concerning, and this Aspect Lord wondered if Cosmic Entities would eventually become powerful enough to overpower even their own level Aspect Lords. Unknown to him, this had already happened. Intermediate Manifestations The main manifestations detailed describe events where Hellensoerensen was formed for substantial amounts of time for significant events. However, often the Supergod Council will form Hellensoerensen just for an instant to perform actions they weren't capable of performing seperately. After their First Manifestation, a mass imbalance was caused across all of Beyond and allowed many creatures to escape their own Monocosms. Many of Hellensoerensen's insignificant formations were to banish creatures who escaped their own Monocosms to the Kalyubi Dimension, a task which the Supergod Council was only capable of performing when merged into Hellensoerensen as banishment required a minimum power of Omnipotence^10, which they did not possess. One such escapee, named Satoru was from our own Monocosm. (The Barrel.) Second Manifestation Main Article: Venrensorys The cause of the massive imbalance across Beyond turned out to be due to the subtle corruption of a powerful consciousness known as Venrensorys. Venrensorys was a mixture of a Stage I Seed from the External Hazard and the broken mind of an alternate Hyperman from a different Monocosm whom the Supergod Council had previously tried to erase. All that was left of Hyperman's mind when he merged with the Stage I Seed was his hatred of the Supergod Council due to the damage they had caused him. As such, Venrensorys embodied everything the Supergod Council stood against. When Venrensorys gained physical form, the Supergod Council were forced to merge into Hellensoerensen to fight him, as separated they stood no chance. Even when fully formed, Hellensoerensen was still weaker, but used the fact that Venrensorys stood against the concepts of unity and concern for long-term consequences (as they were concepts the Supergods valued) against it, and was eventually able to trap Venrensorys in a prison of their own power. While Venrensorys eventually broke out, the instability caused by Venrensorys escaping the prison destabilized Beyond to such an extent that both Hellensoerensen and Venrensorys fell outside of it into the Transcendentem. Fortunately, Hellensoerensen was able to manipulate Venrensorys into accidentally saving the Supergods, as Venrensorys's lack of concern for consequences made him blind to the fact that if he trapped Hellensoerensen in a prison of his own power (like Hellensoerensen did to him), they would be able to remain within Beyond while he would continue falling outside. In the end, the sheer lack of reality that Venrensorys knew or could even comprehend within Transcendentem tore his physical form apart and, in human terms, he disintegrated, and the prison which Hellensoerensen was trapped in disintegrated as well, freeing the Supergods. Venrensorys was defeated for now, although his consciousness still remained within Beyond.Category:Supergod Category:Cosmic Entity